sueños desechos, confeciones de una Diosa
by lust-and-wrath
Summary: como te puedo amar despues de todo.... bajo la risa llena de rabia de la diosa, la venganza se consume y el amor aflora...un pequeño detalle escapa...la sangre epesa que emana...recorre su cuerpo y el piso.yaoi..¿shonenai?.
1. Chapter 1

**_adevertencias !_**

**_1. estos personajes no me pertencen le pertenesen a nuestro querido señor kuramada ..._**

**_2. yaoi...¿shonen-Ai?...sexo explicito que no deve ser prencenciados por niños niñas ni adolecentes sin la supervicion de su concience Xd jajajja nah solo si no te gusta el yaoi pues no leas en todo caso lee bajo tu propio riesgo..._**

**_3.este ff lo hice con una amiga ..x msn c llama vanesa pero le decimos nessa ..._**

**_4... aki va el ff_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_sumary:los sentimientos que guardo en el fondo nunca se sabran...como puediste?...la risa de la diosa y el odio de ambos los unira asta el final...lemon yaoi shonenAi ... pareja ...XD jajaja CxM_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_leyenda:_**

dialojo : -...-

pensamientos"..."

opinion de la autora: (...)

detalles de las escenas que estan fuera de pote XD : "(...)"

* * *

_**siempre te quise, dulce sombra,**_

_**ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, **_

_**me siges a todos lados en busca de respuestas,**_

_**y en cambio yo que hago...**_

_**...te amo y simplemente no te lo puedo decir ..**_

_**mis semtimientos sn micruz, **_

_**y mi vida eres tu XD **_

* * *

**_sueños desechos y amores comfesados..._**

* * *

Una noche fría y lúgubre en el penúltimo templo del santuario se encontraban dos caballeros refugiándose de la fuerte lluvia el primero con el cabello de un azul tan oscuro casi azabache el segundo de un azul tan intenso que parecía eléctrico...

-No me mires de esa manera, alacrán, sabes bien que no me acostare contigo- decía el primero con su mirada fría e impenetrable, mirando con cierta pizca de desgano al octavo caballero

Sabia bien lo que este planeaba, era el plan de siempre, ir a su casa con una excusa tonta solo para intentar seducirle y acostarse con el, pero como tantas veces atrás, de ninguna manera eso pasaría

Así pues el escorpión solo le dedico una mirada congelante llena de picardía y acercándose lentamente a el lo acorralo contra la biblioteca...entre su cuerpo y los libros de historia...

Camuss solo lo miraba fríamente, con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras el escorpión acercaba su boca al cuello de este…Para darle el beso oscuro de un vampiro. La otra mano estaba posada sobre el pene del otro

Su cuerpo se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda como patas de pequeñas arañas, soltó un gemido "maldito" susurro en sus pensamientos mientras de alguna manera golpeo al Escorpio con un libro en la cabeza para poder tenerlo un tanto fuera de tono y con una patada sacárselo de encima, y corriendo fuera de la biblioteca hasta huir de el...No se entregaría a alguien solo por lujuria, no lo iba a permitir...

Milo simplemente lo vio correr ,lo quería para el , pero quería que el se arrastrara y se lo pidiese ,de rodillas, que gritara que siguiera, implorar su perdón...que le pidiera

Entre gritos y gemidos que lo penetrara que lo hiciera suyo...como en aquella noche tan lejana ...el le había gritado que parara el acuariano solo lo penetro mas fuerte ..Violándolo salvajemente...ahora el quería su venganza..lo haría suyo...como en aquella noche tan lejana ...el le había gritado que parara el acuariano solo lo penetro mas fuerte ..Violándolo salvajemente...ahora el quería su

Venganza que poco a poco la iba logrando.

mientras, el joven acuario corrió, hasta llegar a un bosque cercano, su respiración era jadeante y cansada, se dejo caer contra un frondoso roble y descansar a sus pies, miro el firmamento iluminado por la bella señora nocturna, sus ojitos eran un tanto llorosos, desde hacia tiempo que necesitaba desahogarse, bien sabia que nadie podría mantenerse frió por siempre...mi señora, podrías decirme que hacer- preguntaba con una voz suave a la luna, sintiendo su corazón apretarse, encadenándose a cuerdas de tallos de espinas, que se le enterraban con descaro. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, maldiciendo aquella noche en que acepto la invitación de Cáncer de ir a un bar. Emborrachándose a tal punto de violar a su mejor amigo... ahora, futuro violador y amante...

...Lamentaba en silencio, amarle en secreto...

la luna le respondió con un reflejo rojizo ...mientras las fieras ramas se enredaban en sus ropas mientras caía en un profundo abismo de oscuridad y desesperación, mientras las oscuras lagrimas que reflejaban el brillo de la luna corrían inalcanzables por sus pálidas mejillas...la oscuridad embriagaba su alma, su amor se hacia cada ves menos incontenible...pero no quería darle la satisfacción a aquel sujeto de verlo en el suelo pidiendo clemencia por su amor pidiendo que lo tomara bajo su cuerpo lo abrazara fuertemente... Así se quedo dormido mientras su mente fantasías corrían...la lluvia lo empapaba...

Su mente divagaba por un mundo sin sentir, imaginaba las caricias, y los gemidos que el Escorpión le arrancaría tal vez cuando se entregara en cuerpo y alma al amor... Tal vez, apenas una vil ilusión, un vapor de la fantasía...- Te amo - susurro bajo aquel sueño, sonriendo y gimiendo de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta de ello... su mente no estaba allí, sino en su pequeño mundo... sin saber que el Escorpión estaría tras su presa, lista para picarle y ser certero al dejar arder en su cuerpo su veneno…

Milo dibujo una pequeña cínica sonrisa en su cara, había oído perfectamente las palabras del aguador ...lo tenia, solo debía hacerlo sufrir un poco mas ...soltar su veneno poco a poco y así consumar su venganza tener el cuerpo de este...bajo suplicas y lamentos...ya que jamás le perdonaría .

Sus sentidos estaban desprevenidos, su cara cubierta por el rubor ligero, sonrosando su piel, sintiendo como la luz y el brillo de la luna se apoderaban lentamente de su cuerpo, acariciándole, oyendo solo lo que deseaba oír... al mismo silencio, produciendo palabras de amor de su secreto interior, de los deseos mas profundos de su alma... El corazón le latía con un ritmo descontrolado y rítmico, sus manos sin saberlo acariciaban su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, y mas allá. Su lengua relamía sus labios, y su espalda se arqueaba en la excitación de un sueño delicioso, clamando dulcemente- Hazme tuyo... solo tuyo...- entre gemidos audibles..

Milo entre más escuchaba mas le gustaba ..lo quería ahora quería tenerlo pero algo se lo impedía, ese deseo de venganza opacaba su ¿amor? Sentía eso por aquel aguador…imposible…

Paso su mano derecha lentamente por el abdomen de camuss bajándola suavemente hasta su pelvis …y con su fuerte agarre estrujo entre su mano el miembro del aguador dándole así un mayor placer……

-Ahhhh- grito de un contenido placer, aun opacado por completo por el sueño en el que había sido inmerso por el poder de Artemis quien le miraba divertida sentada sobre uno de los cuerno de la luna creciente, observando con detenimiento las acciones de scorpious y permitiéndole sentir a Acuario todo el placer... El veneno del escorpión se preparaba en su aguijón, listo siempre para atacar a la presa indefensa...

-milo...- susurro sonriendo, sintiendo fácilmente el Cosme de aquel hombre. mientras sus manos lo buscaban, acariciarle el cabello, y el rostro de una manera tan tierna y dulce, que se escondía desde hace tiempo tras aquella coraza de su apariencia llena de frialdad...- Hazme tuyo- volvía a rogar esta vez mezclando la voz llena de excitación- abrázame, bésame... no me dejes...- era extraño oírle hablar de aquella manera...

...La luna le había abierto el corazón...

Miro lo acariciaba, sobre la camisa que quitándosela rápidamente, dejo al descubierto un muy buen formado pecho…. Acaricio el abdomen con su lengua para luego, pasar a jugar con las tetillas...excitándolo mas ….

Así transcurrió un rato en el cual milo pasaba su lengua, sus labios y mordía todo el pecho y espalda de milo, incluidos los hombros, cuello y orejas.

Cuando obtuvo lo que quería, a un camuss excitado apunto de reventar paro todo, se levanto lentamente con una fría e inexpresiva mirada, para luego alejarse del lugar dejando a aguador en pleno clímax…sin que nadie lo apaciguara-como crees que te tomare mi querido niño…-las frías y sarcásticas palabras del escorpión lo dejaron helado pero no por eso aminoro la excitación de su cuerpo sino, al contrario la aumento ….

El sueño era tan profundo que Artemis le hacia creer que sus palabras también lo eran aun cuando las oyera allí...

-Por favor, alacrán, tómame sin piedad... quiero ser tuyo y de nadie mas...- gritaba con su cuerpo despojado de ropa, su largo cabello cubriéndole y su rubor acentuándole la palidez en las mejillas- No ahí mejor amante que uno que me despoje de mis sentidos con su veneno y fuego interno...- susurraba con aquellas frases poéticas, dignas de un buen escritor francés, dignas de un momento de ritual amatorio... aun cuando la pareja no se amara lo suficiente, o no lo expresara como era debido...

Pero aquel ser ya no se encontraba hay, se encontraba durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama , con sus mullidos cojines y almohadas, sin pijama con las delicadas sabanas de seda ,traídas de Egipto enredadas sobre su sudoroso cuerpo, ahora enfermo…

Artemisa estaba enojada con el Escorpio, y con delicadeza acogió al acuariano y en el silencio de la noche lo deposito en la cama de Escorpio, dándole la oportunidad a milo, de descubrir una sorpresita dormida al fin en paz entre sus sabanas...

Camuss se encontraba dormido cuando la bella diosa lo tomo en brazos y sostuvo hasta entregarlo a la suavidad de la cama de milo; este al sentir un peso a su lado busco a tientas el cuerpo y se cómodo abrazándolo para así dormirse profundamente hasta el día siguiente que despertara, camuss, adormilado al sentir unos fuertes brazos en su cintura, correspondió el abrazo

Respiro el aroma, el cual era bastante familiar... demasiado familiar; así que con algo de pesar abrió los ojos y descubrió al griego a su lado, expandiendo sus parpados demostrando sus azules ojos como un par de platos y pegando un grito fuerte- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito que se oyó en todo el santuario, separándose rápidamente y haciendo caer a milo de la cama por la cachetada tremenda que le dio, estuvo apunto de pararse cuando sintió la corriente frió y volvió a cubrirse casi de una manera femenil al tiempo que su carita demostraba el rubor de su desnudez- ¡que me hiciste?

camuss le tiro las mil un almohadas al Escorpio para que se despertara y con la esperanza también de matarlo- RESPONDE QUE E HICISTE- volvió a preguntar casi enloquecido y alejándose tanto con el cuerpo cubierto solo por la sabana de la cama, pegándose contra la pared junto a la cama

milo apenas y sentía las almohadas , lo que de verdad lo despertó fueron los gritos del aguador, le extraño escucharlo por la mañana si lo había abandonado en el bosque en un estado de semiconciencia así que para su pesar se levanto tratando de desperezarse, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada enloquecida del aguador y de la desnudes de este, para luego descifrar los gritos de este-que me hiciste- milo extrañado por la pregunta respondió con desgano –no se de que me hablas ayer te deje botado en el bosque ….de repente se dio cuenta del estado de ambos …su desnudez y de donde estaban, extrañado y algo escandalizado no sabia que hacer, nuestro pequeño bicho se encontraba entre la espada y la pared mejor dicho entre el orgullo y el deseo …..

Los ojitos del aguador se humedecieron pero rápidamente se trago toda muestra de debilidad- Como es posible que me hayas dejado en el bosque... y como demonios acabe en tu cama y desnudo y contigo a mi lado abrazándome- preguntaba casi sin saber que hacer, mientras la diosa sentada en el templo del cielo junto a su hermano Apolo reía sobre su travesura, Apolo la veía con reproche mientras los caballeros peleaban entre si ….-Artemisa porque lo hiciste hermana?- Artemisa se extraño de la pregunta-pensé que tu lo sabrías- su respuesta dejo la incógnita en el corazón de su hermano. Mientras los caballeros seguían peleando……pues no se como diablos llegaste aquí! Además por algo te deje en el bosque si no te quería cerca- las fuertes palabras del escorpión dieron un golpe duro en la frialdad y corazón de camuss haciendo que este rompiera a llorar, milo solo lo observo un rato, mientras estaba acurrucado en la esquina con los brazos en las piernas llorando desconsoladamente , dejando ver su bien esculpido pecho con algunos rotos y morados, milo recordó que se los había hecho ayer durante su estancia en el bosque y se pregunto '¿porque no podía haber pasado nada anoche?'…imposible estaba seguro que cuando se acostó estaba solo, entre tanto camuss seguía llorando desconsolada mente en el oscuro rincón del cuarto y mas aun el solitario, y oscuro pozo de su alma

Artemisa observó a su hermano- Acaso no lo entiendes- dijo señalando a milo y a Camuss- mi hermana Athena no se preocupa por el amor que comparten sus caballeros, y eso que vez allí es el resultado de todo, los he desunido para que se unan entre ellos mismos, creando un lazo irrompible en el camino...- dijo la muchacha sabiamente, demostrando su filosófica fe a su hermano

Camus se había roto a llorar de una manera impresionante, con los sollozos corriendo por sus mejillas-¿ Porque eres tan cruel, alacrán, porque aun no te das cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti- grito confesándolo todo con aquella pregunta, limpiando rápidamente cada lagrima que osara salir de sus ojos, mientras con dificultad se paraba para acomodarse la sabana- Perdona por molestarte- susurro mientras intentaba caminar fuera de la habitación pero una mano tomándole el tobillo le hizo tropezar y caer junto a milo

-Déjame, bicho... entiende que ya me has herido demasiado...- Sentía como sus palabras se rompían al cruzar por su traquea, le ardía el simple hecho de sentirlas vibrar en sus cuerdas vocales- Eres cruel como un asesino, matas a tu victima con un veneno lento- decía mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre parándose del suelo pero solo lograba caer de nuevo por acción de milo, hasta que en un momento quedo entre sus brazos y soltándose con desespero le atino una cachetada, volviendo a intentar pararse pero aun así milo no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente...

-ahora sabes que sentí yo aquella vez…..creo que terminare con esto de una vez….- las palabras salieron monótonas de sus labios, camuss al oírlas se quedo helado, era cierto el había acabado con todo sentimiento del escorpión hacia el y todo por una simple borrachera….ahora se odiaba mas que nunca y su mente caía rápidamente por el abismo del auto-odio…se despreciaba…como había sido capas de tratar a milo, su mejor amigo y confidente , de aquella manera tan cruel, se merecía todo esto y mas ..su pobre niño…las palabras del escorpión lo distrajeron de sus propios pensamientos -deja de auto compadecerte……………..en parte fue mi culpa por no haberte detenido ese día…-las tristes palabras que brotaron de la garganta y labios de milo ,eran palabras de arrepentimiento-perdóname,……-dijo esto con mucha melancolía -Te equivocas- susurro Camus abrazándole- Tu no has tenido la culpa de nada, fue mi frialdad la que me hizo hacerte todo eso- susurro llorando, mientras se acercaba a su oído y le hablaba con dulzura y vergüenza- e abandono a ti, milo... haz conmigo lo que desees, me entrego a ti...- dijo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del escorpión de una manera sumisa- Haz conmigo lo que desees... cumple conmigo toda fantasía de tu mente-….-Camus yo no podría- oyó decir de la boca del Escorpión en pleno plan de disculparse, pero fue callado de inmediato por el acuariano por un beso apasionado y fiero...

-Hazme tuyo... se salvaje conmigo, hazme sufrir lo mismo que tu sufriste- -...camuss...-pero fue callado con otro beso desprevenido …..milo no sabia que hacer conocía perfectamente a camuss y sabia q cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no se salía hasta que la hiciera…

-Vamos Escorpio, acaso ahora te entro el miedo?- susurro enarcando una ceja-no es solo que...no te importa si quiero o no es mi problema además no es miedo quiero que sufras-dijo esto poniéndose rápidamente ala defensiva porque sabia que era lo que el aguador quería lograr.

-Ahí, bueno, sino quieres tomarme no necesito quedarme, me iré un rato con Shura, estoy seguro que disfrutara de mi mas que tu- dijo con una sonrisa, conociendo lo muy celoso que era el Antares, mientras se acomodaba la sabana y caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto

Milo se quedo pasmado al ver como caminaba con la sabana enredándose en sus pies al mismo tiempo que se caía…..milo reacciono rápidamente agarrándolo por la cintura y haciéndose con el hacia la cama para luego posarlo hay-esta bien como tu quieras- luego de eso se volteo dejando a camuss sobre la cama se encamino hacia el closet busco algo….luego de un rato salio con lo que se parecían a unas esposas y cuerdas….-tu lo quisiste así camussito ahora aguántate-dijo esto ultimo con rabia y sarcasmo….. El joven acuario trago amargamente, su cuerpo y mente asustados pero igual sabia que lo mejor seria eso, dejarle a milo desahogarse con el, asintió, mientras veía como Escorpio le esposaba las manos y amarraba su bueno y hermoso cuerpo de francés..., cerro los ojos, dejándole al Antares hacerle lo que deseara...

Milo lo miro de arriba abajo, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, mientras sus labios y boca acariciaban su pene y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que excitaba las tetillas y recorría el cuello con sus manos….paso un rato en el que milo solo acariciaba y besaba, estaba al borde del colapso , con la erección al máximo y al borde del orgasmo camuss pedía que siguiera, milo levanto las caderas del aguador preparándose para penetrarlo violentamente …camuss esperaba lo peor...Milo lo penetro fuerte y rudamente rompiéndole y rasgándole……el dolor era insoportable con cada golpe del escorpión la sangre del aguador corría mas y mas. milo llorado silenciosamente por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a camuss, el por su parte solo dejaba que milo siguiera con pequeñas lagrimas en los hermosos ojos azules debido al dolor que le causaba ,ahora sabia lo que había sufrido milo…… -AHHHH- gritaba de dolor el acuariano, mientras reprimía el verdadero dolor qué sentía, pues había logrado sincronizar con el de milo y la intensidad de su sufrimiento estaba a tal punto de llevarlo a sucumbir a un desmayo, sus ojos sin brillo, revoloteando las pestañas como el aleteo de una vil mariposa, arqueando su espalda al limite, drenando en su sangre el delicioso licor de la excitación. Su cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba y adoloridamente se quedaba sin aire, abría más las piernas en busca de sentirse más cómodo, pero eso no ayudaba para nada- AHHHHHHH- gritaba denuedo- milooooo!-.Milo se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba causando a su querido aguador…así que decidió darle un intermedio para que se repusiera, saco lentamente su pene de la cavidad del chico, para así disminuir los daños en el aguador, al salir de el vio en sus hermosos ojos sin brillo a punto del desmayo ..se maldijo asi mismo por haberle hecho eso a camuss. El joven Camus se sentia increiblemente mareado, a punto de desmayarse, la vision se le nublaba, y unas nauseas horrendas se habían apoderado de el al igual que una horrible fatiga, y el ardor en su entrada al sentir la sangre escurrir de sus tejidos- Ahhhy...- gemía con suavidad pero bastante adolorido..

-camuss, perdóname no de…vi haberte hecho esto discúlpame-dijo esto el joven escorpión con mucha tristeza y odio así mismo, -N-no...e-es-ta...b-bien... i-lo... todo fu-e m-mi...culp-a ahhhy...- seguía gimiendo-te duele mucho?-pregunto un muy preocupado milo-perdóname por ser tan salvaje-…….-no tengo nada que perdonarte...,milo, igual te sigo amando-dijo un melancólico camuss

Su cuerpo estaba debil y no tardo por fin en caer desmayado, su rostro reflejaba el espejo de Thanatos, listo con su oz inhumana para llevarselo al mundo de los muertos...

-NO NO PUEDES DEJARE- grito milo casi desesperado

* * *

dejare el prox cap despues esperoRWS y q les aya gustado chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 


	2. pecados, soledad ira y dolor

_**Advertencias!**_

**_1. estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nuestro querido señor kuramada..._**

**_2. yaoi...¿shonen-Ai?...sexo explicito que no debe ser prencenciados por niños niñas ni adolescentes sin la supervisión de su conciente Xd jajajja nah solo si no te gusta el yaoi pues no leas en todo caso lee bajo tu propio riesgo..._**

**_3.este ff lo hice con una amiga ..x MSN c llama _**Count-Vanessa-D **_pero le decimos nessa ..._**

_**4... aki va el ff**_

**_Sumary: los sentimientos que guardo en el fondo nunca se sabrán...como puediste?...la risa de la diosa y el odio de ambos los unirá asta el final...lemon yaoi shonenAi... pareja...XD jajaja CxM_**

_**Leyenda:**_

Dialogo : -...-

Pensamientos"..."

Opinión de la autora: (...)

Detalles de las escenas que están fuera de pote XD : "(...)"

_**Siempre te quise, dulce sombra,**_

_**Ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, **_

_**Me sigues a todos lados en busca de respuestas,**_

_**Y en cambio yo que hago...**_

**_...te amo y simplemente no te lo puedo decir..._**

_**Mis sentimientos son m cruz, **_

_**y mi vida eres tu XD **_

_**Sueños desechos y amores confesados...**_

El ángel de cabellos azul profundo, parecía no seguir respirando, sus labios se habrían jadeantes, sus ojos cerrados parecían una bóveda cerrada por siempre, y su cuerpo una flor marchitándose poco a poco al paso mortífero y letal de cada segundo

Pasaba como veneno, la muerte, por la sangre, dejándole sin ella, sin oxigeno, sin vida, cada segundo pasado a su lado dejaba como resultado la muerte segura, dos dosis del sensual afrodisíaco (milo) eran como una sobredosis letal de laudazo…lenta y dolorosa, su veneno lo afectaba a medida que veía a tanathos acercarse con su gélida expresión y fría oz. venia por el no había duda….calido, sentía algo calido rodar por sus mejillas, mientras oía unos lejanos y casi mudos gemidos, sentía su calidez, la calidez de una lagrima, una verdadera lagrima, lagrima de verdadero dolor…..

朽

Figura de un alto hombre de cabello y ojos plateados, revestido de blanco con una Oz en la mano, y junto el Puro Hueso de Billy y mandy, (en fin un esqueleto como lo que nosotros llamamos muerte)- OK ok veamos- decía la figura mirando un libro llamado "Registro"- Ok, aquí es, Camus de Acuario, el siguiente que me debo llevar...- decía sonriente

-Date prisa Thanathos- decia la calavera- Recuerda que en Rusia 1000 personas esperan por ti u.u

Esta bien vemos…..mmmm…. creo q si te iras al hades lo siento chico…-dijo un muy entusiasmado tanathos….

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de milo, cada vez mas abundantes calidas y dolorosas, su hermoso ángel había dejado de respirar había abandonado a vida, y el no podía hacer nada, era un imbesil por su culpa había muerto de no haberle hecho caso de no haberle violado de esa manera tan cruel y fría, nada de esto hubiese pasado, si lo hubiese detenido aquel lejano día , no hubiera sido violado ni hubiera tramado su venganza, de no haber sido por ese maldito de cáncer jamás hubiera pasado esto.

Dejo el cuerpo frió, gélido e inerte de camuss en el piso, con delicadeza, mientras se levantaba y dirigía al templo de cáncer….

...pálido y sin vida así seguiría por siempre su ángel...

De repente la mañana fue convirtiéndose en tarde, luego en anochecer y finalmente en noche, ce podía ver una gran luna en el cielo y unas escaleras de cristales y plata por donde descendía la figura de una mujer pálida, con cabello rubio y una túnica blanca, ojos verdes y en su mano un báculo con una luna negra con la base de una luna plateada creciente- Tu corazón a sido herido con crueldad por la culpa que sientes, Escorpio?

Señora mía disculpe mi mala educación, pero tengo prisa – y sin mas esquivo a la hermosa diosa y siguió, a paso rápido, su camino de ira y rencor, odio, orgullo y avaricia? Todo se decidiría en los momentos siguientes.

Artemisa lo vio marchar, siguió su rápido y elegante andar con sus profundos y hermosos ojos jades, decidiendo intervenir antes de que Apolo lo hiciera, la oscuridad lo cubrió, desapareciendo así la luz del pecado que lo ayudaba a continuar, pues la diosa lo llevaba desmallado en brazos a.C. su templo…junto a su hermana, hacia el olimpo.

De repente el alma de cabellos azul oscuro despertó, con unas alas rotas y desplumadas, encadenado a una pared de piedra, desnudo mientras un hombre de ojos plateados le miraba, no dijo nada, pero este comenzó a hablar- Tendrás que esperar, ninguno de los jueces puede atenderte ahora- decia tranquilamente

-Donde estoy- pregunto abrumado el joven de Acuario

-En el inframundo- decia leyendo su registro- milo de Antares es tu asesino

-MENTIRA EL NO HARIA ESO- gritaba sin saber por que

-SILENCIO- dijo abofeteándolo- No grites en el inframundo

Porque…porque..porque dices q fue milo?


	3. escrito final

**_Advertencias!_**

_**1. estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nuestro querido señor kuramada...**_

_**2. yaoi...¿shonen-Ai?...sexo explicito que no debe ser prencenciados por niños niñas ni **_

_**adolescentes sin la supervisión de su conciente Xd jajajja nah solo si no te gusta el yaoi pues no leas en todo caso lee bajo tu propio riesgo...**_

**_3.este ff lo hice con una amiga ..x MSN c llama _**Count-Vanessa-D **_pero le decimos nessa ..._**

_**4... aki va el ff**_

_**Sumary: los sentimientos que guardo en el fondo nunca se sabrán...como pudiste?...la risa de la diosa y el odio de ambos los unirá asta el final...lemon yaoi shonen-Ai... pareja...XD jajaja CxM**_

_**Leyenda:**_

Dialogo : -...-

Pensamientos"..."

Opinión de la autora: (...)

Detalles de las escenas que están fuera de pote XD : "(...)"  
narrador: _**HLAO shesus**_

****

_OH oscuridad, hermosa y dulce soledad,_

_Llévame a su lado, llévame junto a el,_

_El deseo ,la ira y la codicia.._

_Son los sentimientos por los cuales me muevo, _

_En esta interminable y fría oscuridad,_

_Buscando sin éxito ._

_Tu frió e inerte cuerpo, tus pálidas mejillas y_

_Fríos ojos, tu largo y oscuro cabello, _

_Lleno de vida, al igual que tu dulce sonrisa..-.. _

_**sueños desechos (confesiones de una "Diosa")**_

La pesadez de sus ojos era grande, su mirada carente de sentimientos mas que una creciente ira; su cuerpo calido y agarrotado, por el poder de la diosa, el frió olimpo se levantaba ante el, que en brazos de la Diosa lucia indefenso, inocente y decadente , sus deseos no eran otros mas que acabar con el frió y cínico caballero de cancer….

Con pasos suaves se acercaba a su alcoba, pasando delante de diversos y confundidos entes, que al ver a la Diosa se apartaban, Apolo quien había bajado a hades, en busca del frió y caído ángel

Jajajjaaja- la maligna y sarcástica risa, en un auge de su apogeo, resonó por el hades y olimpo, aquel ser se burlaba de el y lo pero era, que no podía hacer nada.- que acaso no recuerdas aquello que te causo la muerte?. Aquella situación con el caballero de escorpión? La violación?.. Aquel interminable y excitante dolor? La calida sangre mezclada con los fluidos de aquel ser repugnante que te dio muerte? O es acaso que tu amor es tan grande que intentas defenderle?

Habían pasado minutos desde que su custodio le dijera aquellas duras pero verdaderas palabras, que poco a poco desgarraban su alma, ya consumida por el desamor, todo su ser se tornaba oscuro y renuente a aceptar, el amor que tenia el Escorpio para con el.. Solo veía su dolor propio, no contaba con el dolor sufrido de su amado….. Eh incluso con todo y esto no dejaba de amarle. Amar, su fría y sarcástica manera de ser, sus divertidas ocurrencias, su despiadada forma de combate, su cuerpo, la profundidad de sus ojos, el color electrizante de su cabello, su piel, tostada como una galleta … el sabor agridulce de sus labios, su abundante y suave carne y su color rojo , eran un tormento para el … Lo tenia tan cerca pero ala vez tan lejos, "ah querido mió cuanto te extraño y te amo" sus pensamientos resonaron en la mente del Dios, al tiempo que este negociaba con otra ente, procedente del olimpo, el castigo y alma del caballero.

Entre tanto Artemisa cuidaba del desgarrado corazón de mi caballero … … … el cual no dejaba ni por un segundo llorar por su amor perdido y por la atrocidad cometida, tal acción capaz de matar ... Lo mato, el acabo con camuss, se odiaba , deseaba la muerte, pero aquella dulce y hermosa Diosa de ojos jades no le permitiría , hasta estar Apolo junto a ella , nuestro comprensivo y justo hermano … hay cuanto debe de estar sufriendo por esa alma.. Cuanto debe de apostar por mi caballero, maldito momento en que le pedía el favor de libara a camuss de su castigo …. Castigo merecido por violar a milo, otro caballero, hermoso y elegante como el solo.

_Permítanme agregar algo, estos solo son dos de los caballeros atenienses cada uno con una historia diferente y al mismo tiempo entrelazadas por un solo destino y sentimiento, proteger a su diosa y mantener una relación .. Solo como compañeros de armas..aunque algunos no o toman así y lo hagan mas personal ._

_La suavidad de unas manos le sujetaban las muñecas mientras la presencia de aquel ser lo desataba de sus cadenas, que atándolo a la oscuridad lo obligaban a morir lentamente , cansancio, desfallecimiento y fatiga(c q es lo mismo ), todo lo sentía, dejándolo así desmallado e inconciente en brazos de el Dios calido , suave y compasivo._

_**Artemisa sintió el cosmo de nuestro hermano, mientras este depositaba suavemente la viva alma de camuss en la cama junto al cuerpo calido y inerte de milo.. Ambos caballeros unidos por una sola causa y sentimientos, la protección a su diosa y el amor mutuo .**_

_**Hallen aquí la primera confesión de alguien que lo vivió con ardor y desilusión. mis caballeros se hallan, ahora, encerrados en el hades sin fuerzas para volver … algún día lo harán y hasta entonces esperare aquí en este templo en ruinas esperando a que retornen a proteger a su divina diosa ….**_

_**Fecha: 1.895, octubre, 23**_

_**Escrito por : Saori Kido(Atenea).**_

_**Primera historia …. Camuss y Milo**_

_**PD: algún DIA seguiré con las confesiones de los demás Dorados y Dioses Shura, y afrodita , su historia es interesante, y en ella entra la fe destrozada de Giovanni(no es su nombre real.. Pero debes en cuando me gusta llamarlo por el )… **_

****

**_fin _**


	4. autoras y peleasXD

**_aclaracion yo no sabia que nessa tubiera cuenta en el ffiction asi q me acabo de enterar XD esta conti la hizo ella acontinuacion dejo su nickname XD ok : _**Count-Vanessa-D

* * *

_**advertencias !**_

_**1. estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nuestro querido señor kuramada ...**_

_**2. yaoi...¿shonen-Ai?...sexo explicito que no debe ser prencenciados por niños niñas ni adolescentes sin la supervisión de su conciencia Xd jajajja nah solo si no te gusta el yaoi pues no leas en todo caso lee bajo tu propio riesgo...**_

_**3.este ff lo hice con una amiga ..x MSN c llama Vanesa pero le decimos nessa ...**_

_**4... aki va el ff**_

_**sumary:los sentimientos que guardo en el fondo nunca se sabrán...como pudiste?...la risa de la diosa y el odio de ambos los unirá asta el final...lemon yaoi shonenAi ... pareja ...XD jajaja CxM

* * *

**_

_**Leyenda:**_

Dialogo : -...-

Pensamientos"..."

Opinión de la autora: (...)

Detalles de las escenas que están fuera de pote XD : "(...)"

* * *

_**Siempre te quise, dulce sombra,**_

_**Ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, **_

_**me sigues a todos lados en busca de respuestas,**_

_**y en cambio yo que hago...**_

_**...te amo y simplemente no te lo puedo decir ..**_

_**mis sentimientos son mi cruz, **_

_**y mi vida eres tu XD **_

_**sueños desechos y amores confesados...

* * *

**_

_ESTE CAPITULO ES UN CAPITULO DEDICADO SOLO ALA PARTICIPACION DE NESSA y THANATOS (claro q es odbio q espara decidir que hacer con camuss XD)_

* * *

DISCUSION: THANATOS vs NESSA

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: si ¬¬

Thanatos: No ¬¬

Nessa: ARGGGGH YA E HAREEEEEEEE -saca la mágnum- NO TE LO LLEVAS ES UNA ORDEN

Thanatos: SI LO HARE

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Thanatos: SI

Nessa: NO

Lust: decídanse de una vez…….

-Se ve a Nessa sentada sobre Thanatos a horcajadas tratando de ahorcarle y Thanatos igual también trata de ahorcarla (nunca nos llevaremos bien)-

-una hora mas tarde, Thanatos y Nessa negocian a lo mafioso- ¬¬

Nessa: ya llegamos a un acuerdo!

Thanatos: ToT porqqqqqqqqq?

**_Fin del capitulo XD el próximo será el del ff XD jajajaa_**

**_XAu XD espero RWS XD_**

* * *

**_NO ME MATEN EN TODO CASO MANTEN A NESSA xD JAJAJA XAUUUUUUU_**


End file.
